Dancing in the Dark
by Ranko twin
Summary: "Yuugi Motou. Age: 22. Height is 5'4", weight is 118 lbs. Died from a stab wound to the chest. What was your relationship with the victim?"-"He was my friend."-"When was the last time you saw him?"-"Last night, at the club, I left him alone to dance. I never should have left him alone."-"Do you have any idea who he would have left with?"-"...no, sir." T for cursing and blood. R&R!


**Ranko: Hello everyone! I am back with another one-shot! I know, I should be updating on some of my other stories. But, you know…**

**Yami: She is very easily sidetracked. **

**Ranko: Exactly!**

**Yuugi: So this one-shot that is for the Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge hosted by Unattainable Dreams, right? **

**Ranko: Yep, and the prompt that I received was: "Baby, when we're touching in the dark—can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart—can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it. Boy this love is supernatural—can you feel it?" The song is Supernatural by Ke$ha!**

**Yami: I'm excited about this prompt. **

**Yuugi: Ranko, save me. **

**Ranko: Are you seriously asking me that? Think about who you are talking to, Yuugi. **

**Yuugi: I'm not safe no matter where I go, am I?**

**Ranko&Yami: You got that right. **

**Yuugi: (sighs) Ranko twin does not own anything that involves Yu-Gi-Oh and she has no rights to any of the songs that she may use in this story; both belong to their respected creators. This is a non-profitable story. **

**Ranko: Good slave. Anyway, enjoy!**

-/-

There was a sweaty mass of bodies on the dance floor in the club. Their movements were wild and almost desperate as they moved against their partner. The strobe lights flashed as the music beat through the speakers, vibrating through the bodies.

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right. And aim for my heart, if you feel like."_

There was one couple that was in the middle of the dance floor that were clinging to each other's bodies desperately. The girl had one of her slender legs hooked on his hip as he grinded against her. They kissed with hot passion.

The man pulled away and the girl stared up at him with lust clouding her sky-blue eyes.

"_And take me away, make it okay. I swear I'll behave."_

"Your place, or mine?" he asked in a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down the petite girl's spine.

She giggled and took his hand. They pushed through the wildly moving bodies and ran outside, breathing in the crisp New York air. The girl called a cab and the couple fell into the back seat, clinging to each other. The girl told the cabbie the directions to her apartment and her partner proceeded to attack her neck with kisses.

"_You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I make it."_

The cabbie pulled up in front of the apartment complex. The man threw a random amount of money at him before the two stumbled out the cab. The yellow cab screeched away before they even made it to the curb.

The girl unlocked the door with her key and they ran up the stairs, stumbling on a few steps as the girl giggled. They got to her apartment number and quickly opened the door. As soon as it clicked shut behind them, they were all over each other.

"_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big. I don't give a shit."_

They moved against each other like they did at the club. Wild and frenzy and _desperate_.

The man immediately began to strip the girl of her clothing as they kissed with a hot, sloppy passion.

"_And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue and I'll know you."_

He removed the girl's blouse and saw that she was wearing a black, lacy bra. He smirked; its like she prepared for this to happen tonight.

"_Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you."_

The girl raked her fingers through the man's crazy, spiked hair as he removed her little shorts.

"_You want them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I've got them moves like Jagger."_

The man reached for something in his pocket and he made the girl look him in his deep, ruby eyes. He couldn't help but think how pathetic this girl looked. She was half-naked and panting like a weak pup.

"_I don't need to try and control you."_

"Please, I want this," she said desperately, holding his face between her hands and kissing him desperately.

"_Look into my eyes and I'll own you."_

The man broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "It was so nice meeting you, Tea." He raised his hand out of his pocket, holding something now that glinted in the dull lighting.

"_With them moves like Jagger."_

Tea's eyes widened when she figured out what it was, but it was too late.

The man brought the knife up and stabbed it right through the girl's chest.

"_I've got them moves like Jagger."_

The poor girl didn't even have a chance to scream before the knife was plunged into her heart. She felt warm blood gush from the wound in her chest; dark spots were starting to creep into her vision. The last thing she saw before she died were a pair of red, demonic eyes that stared down at her like she was trash.

Then her body fell limp as she died.

"_I've got them moves like Jagger."_

The man violently yanked the knife from the girl's chest and she fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Her eyes were still wide open, forever frozen in horror; there was a little blood trickling from the corner of her open mouth.

"I really don't do one-night stands."

_The next night ~_

"For the last time, Joey; no!" Yuugi shouted at his best friend who was pouting on the couch.

"Come on, Yuugi, you never have any fun!" Joey argued. Yuugi gave him a look and Joey quickly backpedaled. "That came out wrong!"

"He's right, you know," Malik piped in from the kitchen.

"I don't care if he's right or not, I'm not going to a club!" Yuugi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why won't you?" Ryou asked curiously from his spot next to Joey.

Yuugi's shoulders slumped; not Ryou too. "Because…I don't dance. Besides, I have to study."

Ryou gave Yuugi a look. "For what? Yuugi, I have all the same classes with you, there is nothing you need to study for."

Yuugi did a wonderful impression of a fish out of water as he tried to redeem himself.

"Come on, buddy!" Joey whined; he gave the boy his best puppy dog face. "It will be no fun without my best friend there!"

Yuugi shook his head. "Joey, I _invented _the puppy dog eyes; they are not going to work on me."

Malik returned to the living room with a banana in his hand. "Listen guys, if he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to go." Ryou and Joey gaped at the tan Egyptian but then they noticed Malik's smirk. "I mean, if he wants to spend some of the best years of his life stuck in this little apartment, _all alone_, let him. We can't change his mind."

Yuugi gave one of his closest friends a withering look; Malik shrugged and took a bite of the banana. Finally, Yuugi gave in. "Ryou, can you help me pick out something to wear."

Ryou nodded and began to get up but Malik pushed him down. "No!" He ran over and clung to Yuugi's arm. "You don't want dreary old Ryou to dress you, let me help you pick out some clubbing clothes."

"That's what I was afraid of," Yuugi muttered under his breath and Malik dragged Yuugi to the shorter boy's room.

"Hey, Joey," Ryou said after his two other friends left. "Is Tea coming tonight?"

Joey shook his head. "No, I tried her cell but she wouldn't answer."

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; Tea never missed a chance to go clubbing. He was about to suggest they go over to her apartment to check up on her when he and Joey heard this coming from Yuugi's room:

"No! Malik, I am not wearing that!"

"Yes, you are!" Then there was a crash and the sound of muffled shouts.

Joey and Ryou exchanged nervous looks before bolting up and running to Yuugi's room.

_Later ~_

"I really don't like this," Yuugi said as he hugged his arms close to his body, feeling self conscious and nervous as they walked the streets of New York to get to the club.

"Nothing to be worried about, Yuugi!" Joey said—rather loudly. "You've got a great body. Hey!" His three other friends jumped in surprise. "Maybe you'll finally lose your V-card tonight, Yuugi!"

Yuugi blushed madly as Malik and Ryou giggled behind their hands. "J-Joey!"

"In that outfit, I wouldn't be surprised," Ryou said, laughter still in his voice.

Yuugi grumbled. He couldn't believe he let Malik dress him like this. He looked like a bondage slave! Did guys like bondage slaves? Well, Malik has been in a relationship for three years with a guy he met at a club, so that had to count for something…right?

Yuugi knew that he was gay when he was in high school. But he had never actually been in a relationship with another guy before; hell, he hasn't even been in a relationship with a girl before. He is the only one in his group of friends that has never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and all of his closest friends were in a happy, healthy relationship with someone they loved very much.

Yuugi always felt left out.

So maybe going to this club won't be so bad. Maybe it will happen like it does in the movies. He is sitting alone at a bar and some nice stranger walks up to him. It is love at first sight; they talk for a little while and them the mysterious stranger asks him to dance. Then, they'll go home and…

Yuugi quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind.

What was he thinking? Life wasn't like the movies.

They arrived at the club and Yuugi felt really uncomfortable. It was so loud and so crowded. He didn't understand what people liked so much about being pressed up against strangers' sweaty bodies as they all moved their hips to the same song.

Joey and Malik immediately went to the dance floor, shouting out something like, "This is my favorite song!"

Yuugi and Ryou hung out by the bar to talk but Yuugi noticed that Ryou kept looking towards the dance floor. Yuugi raised his eyebrows. He had known Ryou for a rather long time. He knew that the boy was very shy and he was basically a wallflower. Yuugi wondered why Ryou was so eager to dance. Then he remembered Ryou's boyfriend, Bakura, who basically forced Ryou out of his shell. He couldn't imagine his friend dancing like all those people he was looking at.

Yuugi sighed and flashed his friend a smile. "You can go dance if you want."

"What?" Ryou asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I said that you can go dance," Yuugi said again.

Ryou looked at the dance floor and then back at Yuugi. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be lonely."

Yuugi waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "I'll be fine. Go have fun."

Ryou still looked unsure. "Alright, if you say so." He gave Yuugi a hug and then disappeared into the tightly packed wall of bodies to find Joey and Malik.

Yuugi sighed and sat down on a barstool. He rested his elbow on the bar and propped his chin in his hand. With his other hand he drew lazy patterns on the glossy wood. He felt the dubstep vibrate through his body. It was really loud in here; he could barely hear himself think. Besides the deep bass there was also the sound of people cheering as their friends took shot after shot of alcohol.

He would never understand why people thought this was fun.

Yuugi was about to just go home—he would text his friends later to tell them what happened—but then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sit next to him at the bar. He figured that this person was just sitting down to get a drink or to rest after dancing for so long, then he had the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching him.

He snuck a quick peak to his right and saw that someone was sitting next to him and they were looking directly at him.

'Maybe if I just ignore this person they'll go away,' Yuugi thought to himself, but this random stranger just continued to sit there and stare at him; Yuugi couldn't tell if this person was smirking or not.

He felt his body get hot; what was he going to do? Why was this person staring at him?

After what felt like an eternity, this person said, "Hey."

Yuugi blinked; what? He turned his head to look at this person and had to restrain a gasp. This guy…was beautiful. Albeit, he did look like Yuugi a little bit, but the only similarities were the hair, and there were still differences there. This man had the most beautiful and alluring smile he had ever seen. The strobe lights made his sharp features stand out even more. And his eyes…oh, his eyes. They were like rubies.

"H-hi," Yuugi said; he cursed himself for stuttering.

The man smiled softly. "I'm Yami, what's you're name?" His voice was so rich and deep; it was so captivating.

"I'm…Yuugi," the boy answered.

Yami smiled. "That is such a nice name; it means 'game' in Japanese, correct?"

Yuugi nodded dumbly.

"Well Yuugi, I noticed that you were sitting here by yourself and I thought, 'I can't believe someone as pretty as him isn't with someone.'" Yami began to look around. "You aren't with someone, are you?"

Yuugi's face was red—he called him 'pretty'—he hoped that the strobe lights would hide that. "I'm just with my friends, but I'm not _with_ anyone, if that is what you mean." Yuugi bit his bottom lip nervously. He could feel his heart pounding so hard; it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

Yami flashed him a grin. "Excellent; will you dance with me then?" He offered Yuugi his hand like a gentleman.

Yuugi looked towards the mass of bodies out of the dance floor and gulped. "I don't know, I-I mean, we only just met and I can't really dance that well…"

Yami suddenly look Yuugi's hand, surprising the boy, and dragged him off his barstool. "Then I'll teach you," Yami said.

Yuugi couldn't deny him—his eyes were so captivating. They looked so beautiful, reflecting the lights of the club.

The man led him to the middle of the dance floor, squeezing past bodies and being bumped into numerous times. Yuugi felt uncomfortable; random strangers' bodies were pressed up against him and forced him closer to Yami, who should also be considered a random stranger considering he only met him a few minutes ago.

The DJ played a new song and Yuugi actually recognized this one. Tea danced to it all the time.

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?"_

Yuugi jumped whenever he felt Yami put his hands on his hips and began to move his body against Yuugi's.

"_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?"_

Yuugi sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Yami's breath on his ear. "Just relax, Yuugi; let your body take over and just listen to the music." Yuugi wanted to comment that he had no idea what Yami meant by that.

"_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it."_

Yuugi had to admit, the song was good. It had a really good beat and the singer's voice was really pretty.

"_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?"_

Yuugi tried to do what Yami told him to do and just let go. He first began to move his hips to the music and then he moved in time with Yami's hips. He hid his face in the crook of the man's neck in embarrassment.

"_Come, take me by the hand. Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead."_

Yuugi felt a finger under his chin and making him look up. He lost all the breath he had left when he saw the lust filled stare Yami was giving him. He bit his lip whenever he felt Yami's hand tighten on his hips and grind against him.

"_Till the morning light, watch my silhouette. 'Cause you know tonight, we're going wake the dead."_

Yuugi suddenly felt a strong burst of confidence rush through him. He brought his hands up and threaded his fingers through Yami's silky, spiked hair.

"_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild."_

"_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight."_

Yuugi didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it—he was just letting his body take over like Yami told him to do—but Yuugi brought one of his legs up and hooked it on Yami's hip.

"_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone."_

"_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough."_

Yuugi felt so dirty doing this; he knew that this wasn't what was expected of him. He didn't know what his grandfather would think if he_ ever_ knew about this. But then again, his grandfather didn't have to know, did he?

Everything his friends had told him that night were going through his head. He didn't want to be lonely forever and miss out on some of the best years of his life. He didn't want to stay a virgin forever. What would happen if he just let go, for once? Would it hurt anybody?

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?"_

"_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?"_

Yami bit his lip and made a noise that was similar to a growl; Yuugi felt pleased with himself because he knew that he was the one that made Yami like that. Yami ducked his head and attached his lips to Yuugi's neck. Yuugi threw his head back and moaned.

He had seen a lot of movies where there were club scenes. There was always that one couple that was all over each other on the dance floor. Their reactions to each other were always so animated, Yuugi thought that it couldn't possible be real. One didn't really feel like that or react like that if they were in that situation.

He was wrong.

"_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it."_

"_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?"_

Yuugi kissed Yami's ear. What the hell was he doing? Was he insane? He only met this man a few minutes ago and now they were basically having sex on the dance floor. He wasn't even drunk!

"_Come, take me in the night. I feel it in my blood, want the darker side."_

But the things that Yami was doing to Yuugi's neck just felt so good, all those pesky thoughts were banished from Yuugi's head. He was trying to have fun and let loose for just one night. Thinking rationally will only ruin it.

"_Baby when we touch, look me in the eye. Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life."_

As all of this was going on, they kept moving their hips against each other's to the beat.

"_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild."_

"_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight."_

Yami removed his lips from Yuugi's neck and kissed the boy deeply. In that moment, Yuugi felt more loved than he had ever felt before. He felt precious and protected; he didn't care if he knew this person for ten minutes or ten years.

"_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone."_

"_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough."_

"Why don't we finish this at your place?" Yami whispered in Yuugi's ear seductively.

Yuugi nodded, smiling softly. Yami took him by the hand and they ran out of the club.

_The next day ~_

"Oh, my head," Joey complained, rubbing his temples to fight a headache.

"Next time don't drink so much," Malik said.

"Next time don't let me drink that much!" Joey suddenly shouted. He winced and held his head in his hands. "Ow! Damn it, Malik!"

"Hey Joey," Ryou said softly. "Do you still have that key to Yuugi's apartment or did he take that away?"

Joey ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "He took it away but he didn't know that I had a spare." He winked and reached into his back pocket, fishing out a little brass key. "Why?"

"Yuugi isn't answering on his cell or the intercom; that means he can't buzz us in," Ryou said, his eyes flickering nervously around. It wasn't like Yuugi to not pick up his phone.

Joey shrugged and moved past Ryou to unlock the gate. Malik put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax, he's probably just still sleeping. He did leave earlier than we did last night, maybe he finally got banged."

Ryou smiled lightly at Malik's joke but he had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. The kind of feeling one got when they thought a burglar had broken in.

"Got it," Joey said; the gate squeaked open on un-oiled hinges. Joey held his head in pain. "Damn it, I hate being hungover. I am never getting drunk again."

Malik walked past Joey and patted him on the shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that."

The three friends walked up the stairs and stopped at the landing of Yuugi's apartment. Then Joey unlocked that door too and thankfully—for Joey—the door did not squeak.

"Yuugi?" Ryou called, stepping into the apartment.

"I'm going to find some pain killers," Joey said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Malik commented following Joey into the kitchen.

Ryou stood in the middle of the living room. Everything looked to be in order. Nothing was out of place, so why did he have this weird feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. "Yuugi? Are you home? Sorry that we barged in like this, its just that you wouldn't answer your phone or anything."

Ryou walked further down the hall to Yuugi's room. He stopped in the middle of the hall and stood stalk still. "What is that smell?" He reached the end of the hall and saw the Yuugi's door was closed.

He was kind of afraid to open it, but he knew that he had to.

"Yuugi?" he asked, knocking on the wood. No response. "Yuugi, I'm coming it." He gulped and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. The smell. It was like he ran into a brick wall. "Yuugi? Yuu—?" Ryou looked up and his eyes widened.

Yuugi was lying on his bed, wearing exactly what he wore last night, except this time, there was a gaping hole in his chest and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. His mouth was open, like he had died screaming—screaming for help. His eyes were forever frozen in pure terror.

The smell…the smell was his blood.

Ryou felt his whole body shaking. His legs wouldn't move; they had locked up. He felt fat, hot tears run down his cheeks. He reached his hands out towards Yuugi, as if that would save him—as if that would bring him back to life.

He felt something clog up in his throat, preventing him from speaking. He made odd choking sounds, as if someone was pressing down on his throat, keeping him from breathing. He felt like his ribcage was being pulled apart and his heart was exposed, beating rapidly.

"A-ah…Y-Yuugi…ah…n-no, no!"

Then Ryou screamed.

"_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?"_

"_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?"_

"_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it."_

"_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?"_

-/-

**Ranko: And there it is! I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I have never written anything like that before but I thought that it was pretty fun. **

**Yami: Tell Ranko whether she succeeded or failed.**

**Yuugi: If she failed, maybe tell her what she could have done better? **

**Ranko: Alright, that's all for now! Review!**


End file.
